Pirate King's Mate
by Unknown and Mysterious Author
Summary: Yugi, Ryou, and Joey all live in small town in London, England, 1890. One night, their town is attacked by pirates. The three are taken as fugitives(or hostages)to the Pirate King's ship, the Black Diamond. Read and find out what happens.


Yugi, Ryou, and Joey are female. Review! This is kind of like someone telling a story to someone else.

**_London, England, 1895_**

21 year old Yugi moto sat in an old chair that creaked when added weight fell on it. She smiled at the sight of the children in front of her. The children loved hearing the story of the Pirate King and his mate. She cleared her throat to get their attention. They looked up at her, their eyes prying to hear what she would say. "Are you going to tell us a story?" a girl in the front asked. Her blue eyes looked innocently up at Yugi. "I am. Which would you like to hear?" Yugi asked. Shouts of requests filled the air as the children yelled which they'd like. Yugi picked on a boy in the back. "The story about the Pirate King" the boy requested. Yugi nodded.

"Very well. You see, the year was 1890…"

**_London, England, 1890_**

_A 16 year old girl stood at the docks watching the wave's crash against the shore. The feel and smell always made her peaceful. She watched as boats rode into shore. One boat was carrying cargo to the town. Another was carrying fresh supplies. She was interrupted by her best friend. "Ay, Yug. Yah looked so lonely out here by yourself…" her friend, Joey, commented. The girl laughed. "I'm fine, Joey. Let's go" the girl replied turning back towards the town._

_The town was busy unloading and loading cargo and supplies to the boats. It was also busy as it usually is. It was such a lively town for such a small place. The two girls arrived at a small but decent shop. The shop was slow on business, but it earned a well amount of money. An elder was in the back shuffling with something. The elder glanced up and gave them a toothy smile. "Yugi! I was wondering where you've been!" the elder commented. The girl, Yugi, smiled. "I was at the docks, grandpa. Joey found me" she answered gesturing towards the blonde behind her. Joey, the blonde, waved. The elder nodded in response. "Ryou stopped by and asked you to come over her house" the elder announced. "She did? What did she want?" Yugi asked raising a brow._

_The elder shrugged. "She never specified. I would assume she wants the both of you to stop by later on" the elder exclaimed. Yugi chuckled. "Alright then, we're going. See you later grandpa!" Yugi called as Joey dragged her out into town._

_The girls stopped by another small place. Though this one looked richer than the rest. Yugi and Joey patiently waited for someone to answer the door. Finally, a small white haired girl answered. She gave them each a warm smile before ushering them inside._

_"Grandpa told me you stopped by earlier, Ryou" Yugi announced. The smell of fresh made tea lingered in the air. The white haired girl, Ryou, nodded. "I was hoping you were home…" she mumbled before leading them into the kitchen. "What was it you wanted?" Joey asked. "I wanted to show you this" she exclaimed pulling out a golden necklace from her pocket. She placed it on the table, which sat by a glass window, while they examined it. The sunlight reflected off of it made it seem like it had a glow. Yugi gently ran a finger over it._

_"Well, from the looks of it, it definitely is pirate's gold. What is it though?" she asked aloud. Ryou shrugged before taking a sip of her tea. Her eyes closed for the briefest moment as she savored the warm taste before opening them again. "I don't know. I found it by the docks last night" she answered. "The docks? Why were yah by the docks?" Joey asked leaning against the window, arms crossed. Her face was set in some kind of a guess between a look of concern and a scowl._

_Ryou brushed a strand of her white hair behind her ear. "I was taking a walk when I found it" she replied taking another sip of her tea. Joey nodded despite the look on her face. It was odd how Joey's real name was Josephine but she preferred being called Joey. Yugi and Ryou will never get use to calling her that._

_"Did you tell anyone?" Yugi asked. Ryou shook her head. "Of course not. Its pirate's gold, after all. Someone would've taken it away" Ryou answered. "What are yah going to do with it?" Joey asked. "I don't know. Keep it, I guess?" she asked. "What is it worth anyway?" Yugi asked picking it up to examine it. The sunlight rebounded off of it around the room. "Could be worth millions for all I know" Ryou replied. She was almost finished with her tea._

_The three were nobles. The town wasn't very fond of nobles seeing as how it was a poor town to begin with. So they hide their identities. The Moto family, the Wheeler family, and the Bakura family were all very powerful nobles. Yugi's grandfather was the last noble until Yugi was born after her parents died from pirates. She had always had a dislike for pirates, but she never truly hated them._

_Ryou Bakura is the last noble of her family name. Her parents and her sister had drowned after their boat was attacked by pirates. She had a dislike for pirates as well, but she found them quite interesting._

_Joey, or Josephine, Wheeler had a younger sister. After her parents divorced, Joey and her sister had split ways. Joey lived with her father, while her sister lived with their mother. Joey's father became an alcoholic after their divorce. Their family name and wealth was cut down immensely. Joey wasn't much of a noble nowadays, but she learned to survive without all the money and power she once had. Joey had never disliked or hated pirates mostly because she never had an encounter with one. She, too, found them interesting._

_Yugi may dislike them, but she finds something of interest about them as well._

_"Why don't we sell it?" Joey asked. Yugi gave her a look. "Sell it? Why would anyone want this?" she asked. Joey shrugged. "Good point…" she mumbled. Ryou then finished her tea. She grabbed the golden necklace before shoving it in her pocket. "I've decided to keep it" she announced. Yugi sighed before sitting on the table. "Alright then. I should probably be heading home…" Yugi mused quietly. She stood and made a departure for the door. Joey followed. "Alright Yugi. Bye!" Ryou called as her two friends left._

"What happens then?" a boy asked. Yugi sighed as she leaned back into the chair. "Well, the girls returned home before a disturbing thing happened. You see, the town was attacked that night…"

**_London, England, 1890_**

_Yugi's house shook from impact. She bolted straight up. What was that? She could hear screams coming from outside. The house shook again as the sound of a cannon hit a_ _building. Yugi jumped out of bed and looked out her window. The town was under attack. More screams were heard as well as shouts of demands. The sounds of muskets fired off in the distance followed by another cannon. Yugi ran downstairs to find the house empty. "Grandpa?" she called. No response. Suddenly, a cannon ripped through her front door shattering the wall. She screamed before ducking as it hit another wall. What was happening!?_

_Yugi grabbed a jacket before running outside._

_The town was a disaster. People ran every which way yelling and screaming. Soldiers ran around firing muskets. A building to Yugi's right suddenly collapsed from a cannon hitting it. She watched as a soldier fired his musket. The solider then turned towards another solider. "Ring the bell! Pirates are attacking!" the solider demanded. The other soldier ran towards the bell house. Pirates! Pirates are attacking them!_

_Yugi ducked as a building caught on fire. She needs to find Joey and Ryou. Yugi ran through all the chaos towards Ryou's house. Once there, she immediately opened the door before slamming it behind her and locking it. "Ryou! Joey!" Yugi called panicking. Footsteps were heard as the said people tumbled down the stairs. "Yugi! Thank God you're ok! What's happening?" Ryou asked. Her doe brown eyes held fear and slight confusion. "Pirates. I heard pirates are attacking…" Yugi answered shaking her head. "Pirates? Why are pirates attacking?" Joey asked. Yugi shrugged. "I-I don't know. I was s-sleeping when a c-cannon ripped through m-my house and-"_

_Ryou held a hand up. "Calm down. I'm sure we'll be just fine" she reassured. Suddenly, a loud bang was heard from the front door. Grunts from pirates echoed through the door. Yugi's eyes widened. "They're here! Hide!" she spoke before the three ran upstairs. They ran into Ryou's bedroom before locking the door behind them. "What are we going to do?! I don't want to die!" Ryou exclaimed. Her eyes held tears. Another loud bang ripped the door off its hinges. "Search the house, you scumbags. Find the medallion!" a gruff voice demanded. Footsteps echoed as the pirates went around the house. "In the closet!" Yugi whispered. The three stuffed themselves into the small closet Ryou has._

_Footsteps were heard as the pirates climbed the stairs. Door after door was slammed open as they searched each room. Ryou clutched the golden necklace tighter in hopes of safety. She closed her eyes as the bedroom door was slammed into. "Ay! In here!" one of the pirates shouted. More footsteps. "Get out of my way" the gruff voice demanded. Suddenly, the door was forced open. It slammed open denting the wall behind it._

_Ryou quickly put the necklace on. Yugi gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Joey copied her movement. "Find it" the gruff voice declared. Footsteps came closer to the closet. The three held their breaths. Yugi left the closet a crack to see out of. From her view, she could see the pirates searching the room. One dumped the desk over spilling all of its contents all over the floor. Another flipped the bed. A third traveled towards the other bedrooms. The closet door was suddenly flung open. A dirty, drunk pirate stood their smiling at them. His decayed teeth giving off an odor. "Looky what we have here" he spoke tauntingly. He placed a blade under Ryou's chin and lifted her face. "A couple of lasses. How wonderful" the pirate commented. Another pirate then pushed him aside and dragged the three of them out._

_He pressed a gun to their backs before pushing them towards the door. "Get moving" he spoke. Slowly, the three of them exited the room._

_The pirates forced them outside into the chaos. People were still screaming and fighting the pirates. More muskets fired in the distance. Ryou, Yugi, and Joey were forced towards the docks. A small boat was waiting. The pirates forced them into the boats. A tall, muscular pirate rowed them out to their ship._

_The moon rose high above ocean. Its moonlight reflected off the ocean's surface. Yugi, Ryou, and Joey all huddled together in the middle of the boat. Two pirates held guns pointed at them while the other rowed. In the distance, Yugi could clearly see the size of the ship._

_The ship had an olden look to it. It had black colored flags that hung from to top. The ship was a black wooden color. The ship's main flag had a white skull on it. The edges of it were ripped or torn from battles. Yugi, Ryou, and Joey were forced onto the ship's main floor. The crew looked like rogues gone wrong. Many had scars. The ship smelt like a dumpster. Yugi guessed they crew didn't get bathes much. The pirates that brought them aboard pressed gun to their backs._

_The crew crowded around at sight of them. Most laughed while others gave them a lustful gaze. Yugi truly felt disgusted. A pirate with white hair, like Ryou's, suddenly pushed through as the crowd silenced. His maroon eyes pierced through them with such intensity, Yugi had to look away._

_The pirate looked at each of them before stopping at Ryou. He pressed a blade up against her chin forcing her gaze to focus on him. "One of you has something we want" he spoke with a sneer. Ryou, Yugi, and Joey all looked at each other. The golden necklace._

"Did they give it to them?" a girl asked. Yugi laughed. "Of course not. You see, they made a deal with the pirates…"

**_1890_**

_Ryou fingered the necklace. What should she do? Give it to them? Keep it? Suddenly, another pirate pushed through the crowd. This pirate had brunette hair that covered his blue eyes. His cold eyes lingered on each of them for the briefest moment before switching to the white haired pirate. "What is this, Bakura?" the pirate asked. The white haired pirate, Bakura, smirked. "Our prize, dear Seto" he remarked releasing Ryou's chin. The brunette, Seto, smirked. "Interesting. I'll tell the captain" he commented as he disappeared into the crowd. Bakura, still smirking, backed away. "Welcome to the Black Diamond" he spoke before shouting demands towards the crowd. Immediately, the crowd started moving away._

_Yugi's eyes widened. The Black Diamond! She heard stories and legends about the ship. Then that would mean…they're aboard the Pirate King's ship._

_What was going to happen? Would they die? Be killed? Or worse, be marooned on a deserted island? Yugi swallowed the doubt she was having. The brunette, Seto, then returned with another pirate._

_What surprised Yugi was that fact that the pirate's hair was almost an exact match of her own. It was raven black that was dipped in crimson instead of amethyst. He had golden bangs that covered his eyes. A few went up into his hair. His sharp crimson eyes lingered on Yugi the most. He gave a smirk gave once Yugi caught his gaze. She immediately looked away. "One of these fugitives has the medallion" Seto announced. The pirate hummed in response. "I'll let you have a choosing of your own, dear cousin. As well as the thief. If you find which one has the medallion, bring it to me. Understood?" the pirate asked raising a brow to Seto._

_"Crystal" Seto replied. The pirate, Atem, turned away before stopping. "Whichever one is left, bring her to my cabin" he demanded before walking away. Seto looked at each of them. Bakura suddenly appeared by Seto. "The King said we can choose, huh?" he asked. Seto nodded. The King? What does he mean by that? Unless that other pirate was the Pirate King. "Interesting…I'll take this one" Bakura spoke gripping Ryou's wrist. Ryou let out a squeak of surprise before she struggled to free her wrist. Joey, being protective as she is, attempted to help her. Only she was stopped by Seto. "You're coming with me…" he commented before he directed a sword at Joey. Joey immediately backed down but not before mumbling a curse towards the pirate, who in return, chuckled._

_Yugi was the only one left. Bakura pointed a sword at Yugi and forced her to walk while keeping a strong grip on Ryou, who looked on the verge of tears. Yugi had no idea where Joey went. But she hoped she was ok. Bakura stopped at a cabin before slamming the door open. He pushed Yugi inside. The same pirate from before glanced up and glared at Bakura. "What gives you the right to slam my door open like that?" he asked. Bakura chuckled. "I've brought your prize, your majesty. Have fun" he exclaimed smirking before slamming the door shut. Atem rolled his eyes at the nickname before looking at Yugi. He pushed a chair out with his boot towards Yugi. Yugi stared at it before sitting, reluctantly. Atem then pushed over a plate full of fruit._

_"You may want to eat" he exclaimed. Yugi's eyes lingered on him before taking the nearest fruit, which was an apple. Atem poured himself a glass of wine. "So tell me your name, little one" Atem asked. Yugi hesitated. She knew pirates weren't very fond of nobles. Maybe he hasn't heard of her family? She'd take the risk. "Yugi. Yugi…Turner…" she lied. Atem swished his drink around in a circle in the glass before taking a sip. "Yugi Turner. Interesting name, my dear. You probably already know me. No need for an introduction" he replied smirking. Yugi's lips formed a thin line. "I do. You're the Pirate King" she announced. The pirate smiled. "Ah. So you have heard of me. I must be quite the news, eh?" he asked._

_"Not where I'm from. You're just used to scare the children" she spoke blankly. Atem's eyes twitched before he set his drink on the table that separated them. "I guess I've always had that affect, my dear" he stated coolly. Yugi grinned slightly. "I can tell you that none of us have what you're looking for" Yugi commented crossing her arms. Atem stared at her. "Are you sure about that? Because I have a feeling that one of you does" he noted. Yugi grimaced. What a jerk. But all pirates are, right?_


End file.
